mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jan Blachowicz vs. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou 2
The fight was for the KSW light-heavyweight title with Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou defending. The Fight Round 1 – Blachowicz comes out fast and puts Sokoudjou down right away but he gets right back to his feet. Blachowicz pushes him into the corner. Sokoudjou’s ankles are heavily taped and he’s wearing his usual big knee brace. They struggle in the clinch until Sokoudjou puts him on his back. Blachowicz throws up an armbar. Sokoudjou breaks free, is inside full guard, the ref halts the action and moves them to the center. Sokoudjou fires off a right hand as Blachowicz closes his full guard. Sokoudjou tries to stay busy from the top, he stands over and dives in with a big right. Now back inside full guard, he gives some shots to the body and head. Ref stands them up. Big leg kick from Blachowicz, he checks one of Sokoudjou’s kicks, then puts Sokoudjou on his butt against the ropes, now flattens him to his back and moves to side control with under a minute to go. Sokoudjou gets to his knees and then to his feet and throws several punches before Blachowicz puts him back down on his back. PMN scores the round 10-9 Blachowicz. Round 2 – I have a feeling Sokoudjou’s legs are in bad shape. And Blachowicz was targeting the braced leg in the first, he kicks it again as the second round starts. He lands a left hand that stuns Sokoudjou, they tie up. Knee from Blachowicz, again to the body. They separate and square up. Big leg kick from Sokoudjou, they tie up. Knee from Sokoudjou. He misses a high kick. Blachowicz puts him on his back with no trouble at all. Inside full guard. Soko goes under the ropes and the ref moves them to the center. The ring is so bad for MMA. Blachowicz on top in half guard. The ref stands them up. Sokoudjou shoots and pushes Blachowicz down but just lets him up. Overhand right from Soko. He throws a kick and Blachowicz shoots and pushes him to the ropes, holding a single. Thirty seconds to go. The ref stands them up and separates them. Leg kick and a left from Sokoudjou. Blachowicz with a left and Sokoudjou finishes with a right hand at the bell. PMN scores the round 10-9 Blachowicz. Round 3 – Leg kick from Sokoudjou. Leg kick again. He misses the next one. Collar tie and a knee from Blachowicz. Sokoudjou puts him on his back and is inside full guard. Body and head shots from Sokoudjou. Blachowicz throws up his legs for an armbar but Sokoudjou pulls out and is back inside full guard. He pulls a neck crank. Ref stands them up. They trade jabs but Blachowicz drops him with the next punch and gets on top in side control, traps Sokoudjou’s left arm between his legs, goes for a kimura. Lets it go and gets full mount. Sokoudjou sweeps and ends up on top inside full guard. Ref stops the action for some inexplicable reason with 1:16 left in the round (and fight). Apparently they are checking Sokoudjou’s nose. They wipe him off then move them back to the center with Sokoudjou inside full guard. I seriously hate how the action gets halted in the ring for MMA. Sokoudjou stands up and the ref lets Blachowicz up. Jabs from Blachowicz. He shoots for a single and dumps Sokoudjou down but he gets up right away at the bell. PMN scores the round 10-9 and the fight 30-27 for Jan Blachowicz. OFFICIAL RESULT: Jan Blachowicz def. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou by unanimous decision NOTES: Sokoudjou bows in his corner with his face hidden down toward the ground, obviously disappointed at the loss. Jan Blachowicz is the new KSW light heavyweight champion and is someone the MMA world should keep an eye on. He improves his record to 14-3. “Revenge” was the perfect name for this event as Blachowicz got his revenge against Sokoudjou, as he was the last person to defeat him at KSW 15 in March. Prior to that, Blachowicz had not lost since 2007. Only two of Blachowicz’s pro bouts have been outside the KSW promotion.